Total Chaotic Drama
by Ariole195
Summary: "A new island. A new series. It will be utter chaos. Get ready for Total Chaotic Drama!" (SYOC closed)
1. Sign-ups and cast

As the camera pans around the small island of Kianko, a familiar face pops up, ready to greet the audience.

"Welcome, viewers of old and new. I'm your host as always, Chris McLean, and welcome to another season of Total Drama! This time, there will be more chaos guaranteed, as we pull in 18 more teens for this awesome new season. So, who's ready for Total Chaotic Drama?!" Chris yelled, raising his arms into the air like he had done something amazing, which may be the case. You just have to ask some people of their opinions.

* * *

 **Hi, guys. I'm Ariole195 and this is the OC sign-up sheet. To try and diversify the cast, I made sure that I would only accept 1 OC per person. I don't mind how you submit them, either method works. I would slightly prefer you to PM me, but that's OK if you don't. You just have less chance to be accepted. So, without further ado, here's the sign-up sheet!**

 **Name: (First and last)**

 **Age: (15-17)**

 **Gender: (I will accept both/neither)**

 **Appearance:**

 **Everyday outfit:**

 **Swim outfit:**

 **Sports outfit:**

 **Formal outfit:**

 **Personality:**

 **Romantic sexuality: (Straight, Lesbian/Gay, Bisexual or Pansexual)**

 **Crush: (Real or fake)**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears:**

 **Friends:**

 **Enemies:**

 **Game plan, if any:**

 **Audition tape:**

 **Any additional information?:**

 **If you want, you can describe what type of person your character likes, dislikes and would have crushes on.**

 **Cast: **

**Female participants:  
1) Maggie Ottenheimer (AZW330)  
2) Max Grayson (Dogtimus)  
3) Jenna Murphy (FoxGirl426)  
4) Jewel Moore (TheGamingMonkey2002)  
5) Marie Mendoza (Annoyingalarmclock)  
6) Nuit Bleu (Seven Alice)  
7) Ivy Morrow (FreakyFanGirl136)**

 **Male participants:  
1) Joseph Gillian (TheLastDarkovian)  
2) Gatherer 'Gath' Morgan Mitchell (ThorBringsTheThunder)  
3) Mickey Mills (gracey-marie)  
4) James 'Watts' Watkins (PRAKNASTY)  
5) Tyler Johnson (Guest)  
6) Jeremy Pemberton (Guest)  
7) Anderson Smith (Fangirlweirdness)**

 **Genderless/Multigender participants:  
1) Lynne Akabane (Aleister BloodriveVII)  
2) Jordan Pierce (Guest)  
3) Corey Robins (Queen of Fantasy)  
4) Em Green (Me)**

 **Originally, I wasn't planning on including one of my OCs, but I've seen that other writers do use their own OCs, so I decided to as well. This is the final cast, everyone. Let's hope for a fun season of Total! Chaotic! Drama!**

 **Edit: TCD Aftermath hosts:**

 **1) Claude Gilles Belanger (Male, Goldenwriter13)  
2) Hera Enyo Andromeda (Female, Nerdyweirdo894)  
3) Whitney Vega (Female, Guest)**


	2. Crazy beginnings (Part 1)

**Wow. I have received many awesome submissions from you guys. I'm sad that I couldn't accept them all but I do have an idea for your OCs. I will make them the hosts of TCD Aftermath, since this series will have aftermaths. There will not be a lot, but I hope that this is a good compromise. And to all those who have had your OCs submitted as contestants, congratulations. However, on some reviews that I took characters from, I didn't recognise some of the friend/enemy characters. I would have preferred a description, but that's OK. Please note that I have only seen the first season of Total Drama and portions of the second season, so if the names come from something more recent, then I wouldn't know.**

 **Also, I was hesitant to accept OCs from guests, since I couldn't check if they were actually different people, but I decided to anyway. So, that's it for any important notices.**

 **Thanks to AZW330, Aleister Bloodrive VII, FoxGirl426, PRAKNASTY, Seven Alice, TheLastDarkovian and gracie-marie for either following, favouriting or both and without further ado, let's get started!**

* * *

Chris smiles at the camera. "This season, 18 new teenagers will be competing for $500,000! Now, a lot of people will be wondering where Chef is. Well, he's still on. He's just not my co-host anymore. So don't expect him to be making appearances in most of these episodes. Now, we can finally get started with our first competitor!"

The camera is now focused on a boy riding on the first ship to his doom, or his path to fame. It's still unclear.

"First contestant is Tyler!" The boy, now known as Tyler steps onto the docks of the island. He has his face in a book, covering his face. However, it's clearly visible that he has a thin face, short hair, a red sweater, baggy jeans and red Jordan's.

"Hey Chris," he greets, looking up. As he does, he reveals to the audience that his eyes are emerald green and he has a little acne. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great. Another season, another set of teens to torture. It's bliss," the host says, half-joking. Tyler slowly backs away, onto the grassy surface of the island. Chris looks over to the distance and announces, "Oh, and look! Here comes our second contestant: Nuit!"

Nuit is standing on another boat, currently docking the pier. the first thing you often notice about her is how small she is. Next thing you notice is how long her black hair is; going down to her thighs. She also has big, cute pink eyes; and is wearing a short, frilly, black dress; a frilly white shirt underneath; long, black and white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. Upon her head, she wore a pink hairband and she also has a black ribbon around her neck.

"How's it going, Nuit?" Chris cheerily greeted Nuit, who shrugged in return.

"I just crossed a sea of fire and I'm now confronted by an alien," she said to Chris, who looked at her confused. He then held his ear-piece and proceeded to smile.

"OK. I'm being told by my producers that's normal, so if you'd like to stand over there with Tyler, that'll be great!" As our host says this, he points over to the other contestant, now waving at the two of them.

As the two contestants greet each other, a third contestant steps off the next boat. He has curly brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin and a rounded face. He is wearing a mustard yellow crop top, black demin shorts and checkered slip-ons. He looks around nervously at the other contestants, and then back to Chris.

"Hey, Mickey. Welcome to the show!" Chris smiled at Mickey before quietly telling him, "Don't worry it's going to be great. Trust me."

"Erm, OK. T-thanks," the new contestant nervously said back, making his way to the other contestants.

In the distance, another boat is arriving, this time holding 2 people - a boy and a human of indeterminable gender.

The boy has black, silky hair, with one side being long and the other almost completely shaven off; narrow hazel eyes with "guyliner"; a long, pointed nose; thin lips and fair olive skin. He was wearing a black vest underneath a white dress shirt, black trousers, army boots and half-moon glasses. He was putting on a purple beanie using his only arm.

The androgynous, who uses female pronouns, had fair skin, azure blue eyes, a small nose, rosy-pigmented lips, long eyelashes, thin eyebrows and small cheekbones. Their hair was jet black and messy, covering their forehead. They were wearing a black long-sleeved hoodie, which was zipped half-way up; a white t-shirt with a blue square on the chest; black spandex shorts; tight-high black stockings and black and blue running shoes.

"Ah, here we have Joseph and Lynne. Welcome to the show!" Chris exclaimed to the new teenagers.

"Hello Chris. It's a pleasure to be here." Joseph shook his only hand with Chris.

"Same here!" Lynne declared, running off to the other contestants. Joseph follows in her trail.

After they leave, Chris turns to face the camera. "The next boat will arrive in a little while, so for that time, let's see what's going on with the 5 contestants!"

The camera zooms in on Tyler, Nuit, Mickey, Joseph and Lynne, who are all talking among one another.

"So, how's everyone doing?" Lynne asked the group of contestants, determined to start a conversation.

"I'm good, you?" Tyler replied to her question.

"I'm amazed I got on to the show. I didn't know what to do in the audition," Lynne responds.

"Maybe they accepted you because you're so bland? Then they're going to kick you off first," Joseph teased, a sly smile spreading across his face.

 _"Or maybe they thought you were interesting..."_ Mickey added in his mind, but he didn't say it out loud.

As soon as Mickey finished his thought, everyone heard heavy breathing, coming from Nuit. Between breaths, she explains, "Oh, lord. The smell... It's horrible. I'm rotting..."

At this point, the cameras cut back to Chris, surrounded by two new contestants - both girls.

One of the girls has blue eyes and ginger hair, straight and short finished with a fringe. She had an apple figure, which she showed off by tying her blue collar shirt off by her stomach. She also wore ream capris and brown sandals.

The other girl has brown eyes and brown hair, with a streak of red. Her hourglass figure was shown off by a plain blue t-shirt and jeans. Her red hoodie was tied around her waist while her mouth and neck was covered by a green bandana.

"Alright then. Our next two contestants are Max and Janna," Chris announced to the camera.

Max smiled at Chris. "It's so good to be here!" she exclaimed. Janna, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and walked over to the other contestants with Max following close behind. They eventually stopped in front of Nuit, who was still breathing heavily and nervously muttering about her rotting.

"Are you alright, pal?" Max asked Nuit kindly, accidently farting whilst asking the inquiry.

"The sun is peeling off my skin but... I'll be fine." she eventually replied, smiling. "You seem like a gassy angel."

Max laughed kindly and sat beside Nuit on the grassy lawn. Janna gave them a thumbs up and sat by herself.

"hey, we've already spent time with them, over here," Chris directed to the director as he moved the camera back to face the egotistical host.

As the camera focuses back on Chris, he is talking to another contestant - this time a boy. He was a tall, well-built teen, with jet black hair slicked back and piercing blue eyes. He wore a grey sweater over his white shirt, blue demin jeans and black trainers. He looked at the host, then sprinted off to the other contestants as the next contestant's boat rolled into the docks.

"Well, seems like Anderson is off. Luckily, we have 2 more contestants on this boat. Come on out, you guys. We can't keep the audience waiting forever!"

The first of the two stepped off onto the docks. They were very slim, with short red hair, cunning black eyes and a pale complexion. They wore a black shirt decorated by the logo of a rock band, white jeans and matching Jordan's. As he exits out of the boat, they stretch and turn to Chris, holding out their fists. The host with the most fist bumps him back.

"Welcome to the show, Corey. I can already tell you're one of my favourites," Chris winks to the contestant as they make their way over to the others on the field, humming a rock somg and looking out for bees.

The next contestant steps out of the boat. She has brown bob hair and emerald green eyes, framed by glasses. She wears a plain black t-shirt underneath a camo jacket, a pair of faded jeans and combat boots on her feet. She quickly walks past Chris, who gives her a little nod.

"How's it going, Maggie?" he enquires the female contestant. However, she walks straight past him and onto the grass. Once there, she takes out a pad of paper and a pen and begins writing.

The cameras dart over to her as she continues to write her story. Over her shoulder, Tyler begins to read what she has written and nods in approval.

"This is good. Nice work. I'm Tyler, by the way," he greets himself zestfully.

Maggie doesn't respond, but she does smile a little, her thin lips curling upwards as she continues to write her psychological thriller, Tyler giving insight along the way.

Once again, Chris orders the cameras to point to him and once they do, Chris finally looks to the camera and says with great gusto, "Alright, you guys. Stay tuned. I'm afraid that's all we've got time for today, so tune in next time for Total! Chaotic! Drama!"

* * *

 **I'm not the best author in the world, but I'll keep improving. Anyway, stay tuned and sorry for the long break. I couldn't find any ideas until recently but hey, at least I managed to churn this out. Stay tuned.**


End file.
